1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pet enclosures; and, more particularly, to an enclosure detachably mounted to a window sill of a room wherein the enclosure is disposed outside of the room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people keep small pets in apartments and the like. It is undesirable to keep such pets cooped up in a house or the like without occasional outings. However, it is difficult for many people to take a dog for a walk, or let a cat or bird or the like out of the apartment or house.
Further, keeping a small pet in a house or apartment without airing the pet may result in undesirable odors. Further, some people may not mind the presence of a pet in the house whereas their friends or companions may not like having a pet in the house.
Some pets, such as cats, like to bask in the sun or to look out a window. Dogs like to be cool, but cats like air and heat. Thus, cats like sun, fresh air, enough room to move around in and a ledge to bask in or jump up and down on. Small dogs may also like to bask in the sun on a ledge or perch or lie in a cool shaded well aerated area.
Thus, there is a need for a pet enclosure which can be quickly and easily attached to a window sill of a room or the like where the enclosure itself is outside of the room with pet access from the room into the enclosure.